Diamond
by ktoll9
Summary: Diamonds sparkle in a prismatic rainbow of color, but they're also used to cut glass and grind down other hard surfaces. In raw form they are plain, but when polished they shine with an unparalleled intensity. However, with one wrong move... they can shatter to dust, leaving only tiny fragments behind. The same as one wrong word or, action on another's soul.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Only a few words. First: Skip Beat! Is not mine, obviously and Second: The Fredricks Experiment. Humans need love to survive... 8) I also apologize for the OOC-ness of this story, but do we really know what jealousy will do to Kyoko? You know the old phrase, don't get mad; get even... I'm just guessing right now and basing it off of what some females would do in her situation and with her resources, exposure and position. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _ **Diamond**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **BEGINNING OF MAY:**_

She had been avoiding him. Yes, she had definitely been avoiding him since his return from Guam. Yashiro looked at his male charge and wondered just what on Earth had happened between the pair for the male to constantly seek her out and the female to avoid him at every opportunity. She had been moody, seemed as though she was constantly on the verge of tears and whenever she saw Ren in the distance speaking to another female, her face would fill with an intense rage, then she would turn and leave in the opposite direction without so much as a single word.

Yukihito was confounded and so was Ren. Actually, Ren was getting quite perturbed and frustrated by the situation. The photos that Lory had shown him of that night, weeks ago hadn't helped the situation either.

* * *

 _ **END OF JUNE:**_

Perfectly honest, yes now she was being perfectly honest with herself. She definitely loved him and she was jealous as hell. She absolutely hated this feeling. It felt like something was trying to claw its way out of her and attack any female within a 20 meter radius of him. She hated the cooing idiots that fawned over him blindly. They didn't know shit about him. They didn't know he could be soft and gentle or, as hard as steel and as cold as ice. They knew nothing at all about Kuon.

It didn't take much for her to figure it out after she had let go of all of her grudges not too long ago. Everything had just fallen into place and as much as he lied to her for all of that time, she just couldn't hate him. That made it hurt even more. He had kissed her in Guam and told her he loved her. He had done that without any thought to the girl that he claimed he loved to Bo, the one that he felt he wasn't allowed to love. So, in essence he was using her as a substitute, right? Now, that _**did**_ piss her off. She scowled at the thought again. The same thought she had running across her mind for the countless number of times each day.

She refused to be one of those side girls that Sho had always tossed her aside for. She wondered just exactly how many times this had happened to her and she felt pity for the unfortunate girl. If his love was so fragile for this girl that he could tell her that he loved her and kiss her like that, he was just as bad, if not worse than Sho. At least Sho had never come out and thrown her that particular bone. He had actually done everything to avoid saying it to anyone, including his own parents. She was disgusted. It made her feel filthy for having this emotion for him now. It made her feel used and it hurt so damn much.

"Mo! Stop making that face. You're scaring everyone that comes near you." Kanae scolded.

Kyoko sighed again for the umpteenth time that day.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting like this ever since Tsuruga-san came back." She sat next to her strange best friend.

"I'll be fine, Moko-san." Kyoko said glumly and leaned back in her chair.

"MO! Tell me now or, consider this friendship over." Kanae didn't actually mean to pull that little phrase from her book and she had been trying to use it less, but it was something that actually worked. Except... This time.

Something clicked in her mind and Kyoko stood, grabbed her bag and walked toward the door. "If that's how you think things should be Kotonami-san... Then maybe it's for the best." Kyoko told her stoically and left her stunned best friend regretting every word that had fallen from her lips.

* * *

 _ **BEGINNING OF AUGUST:**_

Lory was stunned after his meeting with his LoveMe #1. This was bad. Yes, she had opened that curtain and allowed her feelings to grow. She had nurtured them and this is what had happened.

 _{"I just don't understand Takarada-san. I don't see how people could just use that phrase so carelessly. I have so many people around me that are clearly loved by others. They hear it everyday from the time they are born until they die. Their parents, their friends and their lovers love them and there is no problem there. What I don't understand is why I'm not allowed to have that too. Not once has anyone ever said that to me without acting a part. I wanted someone to say it to me and actually mean it. Am I that much below being human?" She began sobbing and Lory could hear his own heart break for her. She wiped her tears, straightened herself and took a drink of the tea he had served her. "I apologize Takarada-san, for my moment of weakness. I assure you, it will not happen again." She stood, bowed properly and left without being dismissed. She reminded him of the encounter that he had with her mother many months ago when he had met with her.}_

Lory was still stunned. No one, not a single person had ever told her? He was starting to think that bringing together the Heel Siblings had been a huge mistake. That perhaps he had made matters worse in this case, given her a glimpse of what she thought she knew in her heart she would never have. Subtle actions of love that others could pick up on and clearly see were not enough for her, because she had never experienced any of it. She didn't know they loved her, because no one had ever told her and shown her at the same time. She was a person that needed to hear those words and hear them often and everyone around her was failing her.

As things stood at the moment, because of Kuon and his actions in Guam that she had told him about, she would never believe anyone if they did tell her sincerely. She was beginning the process of locking her heart tightly away. Protecting herself from all of the pain that was surely to come. Certainly the hatred she had for the young man that started all of this was gone, but it had been replaced with nothing. It was now just an empty shell and Kuon hadn't made a sincere effort to fill it without the guise of acting.

She most certainly knew how to portray those emotions and she was very close to being a perfectly cut and polished diamond; however, if something was not done soon, she would be just as hard and as sharp as one. She would cut anyone that got close enough to her edges and that just wouldn't do. But how could he repair this kind of damage? She needed to hear that she was loved, truly but she was at a point where she wouldn't believe anyone if they had told her and she was never actually shown love either. She really wouldn't be able to recognize it. It wasn't that she was naive or, oblivious. It was that she was just never actually loved and didn't know what to look for. How do you teach someone that, when it's something that is usually taught at birth? How do you teach someone that, when they're almost an adult and what exactly would happen to a person in adulthood that was like that? Someone in her infancy had to have shown her some type of affection or, she wouldn't have survived. He had read studies on it. Babies just didn't thrive without affection and human contact. So what had happened?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **END OF OCTOBER:**_

It had been many weeks since the friends that worried about her, had seen her. Other than her manager, no one had seen or, heard from her. Kanae was too ashamed of lording her friendship over her for information. Ren was still frustrated and jealous over the incident with Fuwa, yet he was also ashamed of his own behavior and stumped at why he couldn't find her anywhere. Even the only contact that Yukihito had with her for the past couple of weeks had been strictly via the phone, text messages and emails.

 _ **Sacred Lotus**_ was no longer filming and all of the jobs that Yukihito had found for her were reporting that she was doing an excellent and very professional job. The words they used to describe her were unusual. She was reserved, extremely professional, mature, calm, stoic. Not at all what they had expected from the rumors, not that they were disappointed. They were quite impressed in fact. When he had told Lory of this new development, he could swear that the man started crying and not in his usual over-dramatic display. It was something more like mourning and it was quite unsettling to see the normally happy man in such a state.

"Takarada-san? Is there something wrong?" Yukihito asked carefully, not even sure he wanted to know.

All Lory did was hand him a DVD while shaking his head and told him to watch it in private. It was the new music video for Vie Ghoul. A feeling of dread fell over Yukihito and he wasn't so sure he wanted to see what was on the disk.

Ruto led him to an unoccupied room that was sparsely decorated with a video monitor and a DVD player. He closed the door behind him and Yukihito sat down after putting in the DVD. That's when it all began to fall apart. The image of the sweet, chaste little girl that they all knew came crashing down in the visions of soft ivory, uninterrupted silken skin, leather straps and black lace, platform heels, silk stockings covering lithe muscular feminine thighs, smoldering golden eyes, long thick black eyelashes and wispy strawberry-blonde hair framing a lust filled face. Nothing was explicitly shown, but the implications were there. He was in shock when the lead singer's hands traced smoothly over a lean body to cover what was obviously a perfectly pert, lace covered breast, never showing a face, but he knew and he was in shock. _What had led to this? How did this happen?_ He stood from his seat, speechless and left the room.

"Please tell me that isn't her... Please tell me that this is some type of horrible nightmare and this will never be seen by anyone but us." Yashiro begged to Lory.

Lory shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Fortunately it's too explicit to be shown on the big screens in downtown and it's only set to release in the United States. It's for their new album they've been working on in New York for the past few months. Apparently the lead singer approached her personally and made her an offer she couldn't resist. What it was, I have no idea." And what it was, only she and Reino would know. He would pay her very well for her part in the video, she would receive the exposure internationally and she would gain the experience that Setsuka had been lacking in the night she and Ren had ended up on the bed in the hotel room.

* * *

This was not what she was used to when thinking of Kyoko. The girl that stood at Kyoko's locker holding a bottle of water and a pack of birth control pills was the exact opposite. Kanae shook her head to try and clear the image of the siren that stood before her dressed in a black body contouring dress that laced up the sides, showing a small strip of skin from the mid thigh hem to just under her arm with no undergarments in sight and matching platform pumps. _Did her guardians at the Darumaya actually let her leave dressed like that?_ "Kyoko?"

Kyoko turned and glanced from her perfectly lined and shaded eyes and smirked at her, giving her a slight shiver of dread. "Kanae... How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while." Her voice came out breathy and strangely erotic.

"I... I just wanted to apologize for what was said last time we spoke. I would really never stop being your friend." Kanae had thought about that day quite a bit since then and spent many of an evening in tears because of her actions towards her best friend. There was nothing in her life right now that she regretted more.

Kyoko nodded. "No problem. I should thank you. It made me rely on myself. I realized that I was depending entirely too much on others for support. I don't have the old pesky problem of looking to others for approval anymore. I found out I can do it myself. I don't need anyone to guide my path anymore. Thank you Kanae." Her voice was so strangely even and quiet. It just didn't seem like her friend anymore at all. Kanae felt horrible.

"Um.." Kanae started.

"Oh! I have an interview for Vie Ghoul's new PV to be released on MVTV this week. You should watch." She smiled, closed her locker, grabbed her bag and looked at her new watch. "Don't want to be late." And she strutted sexily out the door leaving her friend speechless.

* * *

"Is that... Kyoko?" Ren whispered to Yukihito as he watched the sleek female walk out of the LoveMe Office and coming down the hall toward them.

Yukihito gave him a short nervous nod. He hoped that Ren would never see that video, but he wasn't certain if this was worse or, not. They hadn't seen her in weeks and they were now being introduced to this new form of her. "That would be her... I guess. I have only been communicating with her through text, phone calls and emails lately. I wasn't aware of the... new look."

Before the pair knew it, the woman, Kyoko stood before them in all of her radiance and pheromone filled glory. " _Ren_ , Yukihito... It's nice to see you. I would stay and chat, but I have an interview and a few meetings today."

"Kyoko-chan?" Yukihito stammered out in surprise as Ren stayed silent, contemplating all of her changes in look and personality.

She giggled. "You don't have to use honorifics anymore. We are friends." She corrected him.

"Ah yeah... Um. I wasn't aware you had any interviews or, meetings today." He told her as he pulled out his day planner for her.

She gave him what could be described as a sad smile. "About that... You no longer need to trouble yourself with my schedule. My new agent has been taking care of that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, I just got back from New York and haven't had the time, with moving into my new apartment and whatnot. He's been very vigilant and strict with my scheduling, but it is paying off quite nicely." She flashed a sexy secretive smile at Ren. "I've been learning quite a bit about the business lately and getting the _experience_ I need to further my career."

Ren furrowed his brow at that statement and hoped that she wasn't referring to what he thought she was. "What do you mean by that?" He plastered his Gentlemanly smile on and Yashiro paled.

 _What the hell are they talking about?_ His mind screamed.

"Well, I can't very well act if I don't know what needs to be done... Now can I _Ren_?" The way she said his name sent a chill down his spine and set him on full alert. Did she know something?

"Kyoko?" He started.

She patted him on the arm as she breezed past the pair. "Not to worry _Ren_... Everyone has their secrets. I trust you'll keep ours." She whispered.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What did you do?"

She pulled herself from him sharply. "Nothing you haven't done since we met, _Ren_. One can meet some very interesting people traveling. People that love talking about things that make them feel special." She hissed low.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied, using his old policy.

She laughed. "Oh, let me refresh your memory then..." She started counting off on her well manicured fingers. "Why don't you ask the... Hmm, I don't know, the eight models that you've fucked in the past year, before and after demanding I protect my chastity and then get back to me."

He was stunned. He and Yashiro were both stunned. They honestly had no response to what she had said without any emotion at all. She had said it as if it were just a common fact and then just strutted off like the world revolved around her.

"Ren, care to enlighten me on all of this." Yashiro had a feeling there was more going on than what was just said and in order to accept that Kyoko had just informed him that he was basically fired, he needed to know what the hell was going on. Why had he been replaced and why had she just essentially kicked Ren out of her circle of friends?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"You want to know what's going on?! I'll tell you what's going on! You fucked up! She knows you lied to her. She knows you Kuon and she knows you were toying with her when you were in Guam! That's what's going on! She knows you don't love her. She knows all the women you've slept with since you met her! God! Can't just one young man in this business keep it in his pants for once?!" Lory ranted at the male sitting in his office that had stormed in demanding answers. "The only reason she's still at LME is that she doesn't want to be associated with Akatoki and she wanted to keep an agency here in Japan to represent her while she was abroad."

"Isn't she underage? Doesn't she need her mother's permission for something like that?" Kuon asked.

"She's been emancipated... this is what you think of? Did you not hear the rest? You jackass! She loved you and you tossed her aside like Fuwa! You used her to dig yourself out of your hole and left her behind! You lied to her and told her you loved her while you were screwing other women!" Lory continued his rant.

"What was I supposed to do? You had me staying in a hotel with her alone!" He retorted.

Lory growled. "What the rest of us do, you idiot! Not hop into the sack with the next female that happens along and then expect her to keep herself as pure as the driven snow! Have you even thought of the women that you used as her replacement? Do you not think that she's thought of that very subject? Especially with them bragging to her about it and telling her all of their little secrets about you?" Lory paused. "Well?"

"I told her I loved her..." He whispered with his face buried in his hands.

Lory looked up at him and took a long sip of bourbon. "Yes, and so that makes it alright. Everything sunshine and rainbows! You told her as Corn her fairy prince and Cain Heel, but not as yourself... You did it as a character and she knows that now. Frankly, I find it offensive. The one thing that she needs to hear, comes from someone that doesn't exist, on pretense. At least, that's how she views it. She wanted something untainted and real, and no one is willing to give her that little slice. Not even her friends or, her own mother. All she wanted was someone to say it and mean it, as themselves not a fictional character. I honestly believed that you would step up to the plate when the time came." Lory shook his head sadly.

"But I do..." He whispered in a broken voice with his face hidden.

* * *

 _ **END OF NOVEMBER:**_

It hurt him to stand in the shadows and hear what she had told her most hated person. It hurt that he had caused all of this with his carelessness.

"Do you love him." Sho asked in a quiet voice.

She laughed. "Are you touched in the head?"

"Well... do you?" He asked with a little more force.

"Don't be ridiculous." Her sweet voice chimed.

"Then why are you sleeping with him?" He could hear the pain in his voice. The same pain he was feeling right now.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a naive child Sho. You don't need to love someone to have sex with them. You of all people should be aware of that." Her voice didn't even have the hatred or, malice it once had when speaking to him, but her statement had made both men flinch for the same reasons.

"Why him?" He hissed.

She smiled. "Why not? He's the only one that's ever been honest with me. At least when he says it, I know he isn't lying to me." She said nonchalantly while examining her nails.

"So, you do love him." He ground out.

"Not really and he knows. He's willing to accept the fact and take it like a man. Unlike some people." She finished and the young man standing before her along with the one in the shadows knew who she was talking about. She was referring to them both. Both men that had lied to her so many times. Both men that had made her like this.

"Are you at least being safe about it?" He asked in a small concerned voice. It kind of reminded Kuon of something a big brother would ask.

"Don't be an idiot. Why on Earth would I want to make the same horrific mistakes my mother made? Why would I even want those genetics to continue?" She said irritably. "I'm not as stupid as you may think I am. Now, are we done here? I have an interview and you had better leave my agent alone. Between me and his band he has enough to deal with."

Kuon heard Sho sigh in resignation. "Fine, but you call me if he treats you like..." He paused. "he treats you like I did." He said quietly. The remorse in his tone was thick.

She laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that. He's made it very clear to me that he thinks no man is worthy of me. Although, I'm having a difficult time seeing it, but whatever."

Sho leaned in and stroked her soft cheek. "He's right." He kissed her forehead and walked away with hands in pockets and tears finally escaping, Kuon could see them glisten as he averted his eyes.

"She's too good for either of us." He commented as he passed and Kuon gave him a slight nod of agreement.

"I know..." He whispered hoarsely. "I know..."

* * *

He entered the Green Room to find her sitting there elegantly, reading a magazine and waiting to be interviewed on the same show he was to appear on. The shame he felt was overwhelming. He felt compelled to at least apologize to her.

She sighed when she looked up to see who had entered the room. _I really can't do this right now._ She thought as she noticed the sullen look on his face. "Ren..." She acknowledged his presence in the room at least.

"Kyoko..." He sat across from her. "I... I want to apologize."

She held up her hand. "Don't worry about it. I understand perfectly. You don't need to explain yourself to me." Her words could only be described as warm, but said coldly. Had anyone else been listening they wouldn't have given it another thought.

"But I do. I can't let you keep thinking that you aren't important to me." He told her full of emotion.

She looked at him warily. "I think you should stop right there. Anything you think I might want to hear from you right now... Would be a mistake on your part. I don't need your or, Fuwa-san's false apologies or, hollow declarations. Do not mistake me for one of your empty headed fan-girls that would more than happily believe anything you have to say to get them into bed with you. I don't need false friends and I most certainly have more than enough lovers now. So if you please, try to keep it to yourself until you figure out what you really want, because I stopped taking backseat to any woman months ago." She finished with a hard, cutting stare. She was referring to the girl she thought that he was in love with and she wasn't about to let him use her like that. She was done with the false pretenses.

"Kyoko-san... It's your turn." The AD poked her head into the room and announced.

Kyoko turned on a sexy smile. "Thank you." She said softly. "I appreciate you coming for me. I'm really looking forward to this interview. Reino tells me you would like to know about my latest projects?" He heard her banter cheerily as the two females left the room.

Kuon leaned back in his seat and gently banged his head on the wall behind him wondering what she meant. She was never second in his mind. He really screwed this one up with not completely controlling himself. He really was in the same category as Fuwa and he honestly didn't know how to get out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"She doesn't believe me. I tried to apologize to her and she just blew it off." He confessed to his godfather.

Lory shook his head. "Can you really blame her Kuon? You've been lying to her since you met her and I don't mean since she came to LME. As a ten year old... I can understand, but as a man?" He shook his head. "No... You should have told her the moment you both suspected and the moment you even considered pursuing her, you should have vowed to keep it together instead of finding comfort elsewhere. You only proved to her that you cannot be trusted. She has enough of those types in her life. She's even withdrawn from Kotonami-san for the same reasons, trust issues."

"I honestly don't know what to do." He sighed deeply.

"I have no idea either. I can't even call your father in on this one because of his last visit and the circumstances that brought the two of them together. She sees the little fiasco of you two as another instance of her being used, yet again. The only people she seems to trust right now is Amamiya-san and that young singer from Vie Ghoul, her new agent. Everyone else has been using her, be it as an employer or, otherwise and I honestly can't blame her. She's absolutely right. The people that raised her, did it selfishly to tie their son to them. Kuu did it to get you to communicate with him. I've done it as an employer. Kotonami-san apparently dangles her friendship before her and threatens to end everything if she doesn't tell her, her most inner thoughts. Then there's you... the fictional character that she fell in love with that decided it was wise to protect her from himself by sleeping with other women and then confessing his love to her under false pretenses. If you have any ideas... I'm all ears, because believe me when I say it... I have none. I honestly don't know what to do." Lory finished in despair. He had never felt so helpless and lost when it came to things like this.

* * *

 _ **MIDDLE OF DECEMBER:**_

He lay quietly in the bed that they were sharing in his LA apartment, watching her sleep and gently brushing the silent tears caused by her dreams. He sighed painfully. "I can't let you keep doing this to yourself Akazukin-chan." He whispered. "It's tearing you up inside. You weren't made for something like what we have." He kissed her temple gently and wrapped her in his arms.

" _Kuon..."_ She whispered in her sleep.  
He chuckled wryly. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't made for this either." He whispered before dozing back to sleep with pain in his heart and a tear escaping.

* * *

"So, what do I have for today?" She asked as she brought out their breakfast and he kissed her temple.

"Hmm, Well you have that meeting with the owner of _**Secrets**_. She wants you to be their print model for their new line and then you have the rest of the day to yourself. I have a meeting, so just call Miroku and he'll pick you up when you're finished." He said casually. Starting now, he was going to have to ween himself off of her and try to make their relationship strictly business.

* * *

The tall green-eyed blonde greeted her as she was brought to the table at the little café. "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you Kyoko." She held out her hand and gently took Kyoko's. "My name is Juli Hizuri, but I would prefer that you call me Juli."

Kyoko was stunned and very uneasy about this meeting now. She nodded and took a seat.

Julie smiled softly. "Kyoko... Please don't be angry with me or, dislike me because of my son or, my husband. What was done was despicable and if you decided to never speak to either them or, me... I would understand completely. I didn't ask to meet you because of the situation with them. I truly wanted to meet you and invite you to be one of my models. I was impressed by your dramas and videos. I won't be offended or, upset if you decide to decline the offer." Juli told her sadly. She knew about Kuu's meeting Kuon and the how of it, but she didn't know anything about the situation with Kuon. Certainly she had heard rumors in the modeling world, but there were always rumors surrounding good looking men, so she thought nothing of it when they came her way.

* * *

He didn't know what to think when Yukihito handed him his phone and told him it was one of the most important phone calls he would ever take.

"Kuon..." The vaguely familiar male voice spoke his name.

"Who is this?" He asked with a bit of anger shining through.

"You needn't worry, she hasn't told me anything... She can't be like this anymore. You need to tell her the truth. You need to tell her _**everything**_. It's the only way you will ever be able to have her. She's breaking apart and I'm not enough to keep her together... She doesn't love me." Reino told him with sincerity.

"What's in it for you?" He was a bit wary of this conversation.

Reino sighed. "Her happiness. Nothing more... Nothing less." _**CLICK...**_

He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and wiped his eyes. He wasn't expecting a call from that one telling him that. He took in a deep breath to clear his mind and nodded. "Yeah... I suppose he's right. It's the only thing I haven't done. Be completely honest with her. I just hope she can forgive me for the man I really am."

Kuon exited his dressing room with his phone in his pocket and gave his manager a serious look. "Yukihito... I need you to find me two weeks as soon as possible."

Yukihito furrowed his brow and pulled out his planner. "Will starting next week be okay?"

Kuon sighed. "I suppose, if that's the soonest you can get for me."

Yashiro nodded. "I'll try to get you something sooner. I'll let you know, just give me a little time."

Kuon nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Juli held the sobbing female in her arms tightly, greatly disliking her son and husband at the moment. "Oh Sweetie, I am so sorry. Men are such idiots. Don't you shed another tear, everything will work itself out, you'll see. I promise." She sat her up and gave her a hankie to wipe the tears away. "Come, let's go back to my office. I've got the best makeup artist and a couple of pints of the most delicious ice cream to share with you. I can't let you be seen like this, especially since you are the lead actress for _**Bloodline**_ and quite possibly my new model? It wouldn't do to see you like this." She told her, holding out her hand to her.

"Thank you Mom." Kyoko sniffled and grabbed her purse.

Julie smiled softly as they sat in her limo and she wrapped her comfortingly in her arms. _This girl needs a mother and Kuon doesn't. If he's going to continue to be a man-whore, then he isn't going to get my daughter..._ Juli hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Ren? What is this?" Yashiro showed him the email he had just received from Reino with an attachment of all of Kyoko's scheduling and a promise to send a courier with her contracts.

"I think he believes that you would be the better manager for her?" Did Reino really think that what he had told him would actually work? A small kernel of hope bloomed in his heart. Would she really forgive him?

"I thought he loved her." Yashiro thought out loud.

Kuon's brow furrowed and he nodded and sighed. "He does..."

"But..." Yashiro started and Kuon shook his head.

"Let's not discuss this. I have something I need to tell you about myself before you give me that two weeks. Do you have some time tonight after our last appearance?" He asked nervously.

"Sure... We can pick something up and eat at my place." Yashiro told him wondering what was this important.

 _This is going to be such a long night._ Kuon groaned inwardly, but it was the first step towards getting back to Kyoko and making up for everything that had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Yashiro was impressed. Impressed and shocked at the news that had been revealed to him about the missing Hizuri son. He hadn't been missing at all. He was right here in front of him this entire time and he was an amazing actor. Unfortunately, as Kuon's mother had so eloquently pointed out to Kyoko, he was the biggest "man-slut" Yashiro knew when he was trying to "control" himself around Kyoko.

Yashiro sighed deeply. "How on Earth did you get yourself into this mess? You knew what she thought about Fuwa-san and you did it anyway. Didn't you ever think that she was going to find out? Then you had to tell her to protect chastity? Really? What part of you thought it was a wise decision to even mention something like that to her and make that kind of demand? It wasn't like you had any real designs on her during that time anyway." Yashiro lectured him.

Kuon groaned. "I know... I know. I was an idiot that didn't really think about what I was saying or, doing. Yukihito, I really don't know how to fix this." He was willing to take any suggestions at this point.

Yashiro leaned back into his seat and took a sip of the whiskey he had been nursing. "Well, I agree with Reino. You should tell her the truth, that would be a good start. I would definitely think that perhaps you have no room to criticize her on her chosen path at the moment, seeing that you sent her down it that night you described to me from the hotel room as Cain Heel." He paused, took another sip and thought a bit more. "I would also suggest that if she needs it, you should give her time and space to heal from all the damage after you give her a truthful apology. I'm not sure what else you can do. I would say flowers and candy, but we both know Kyoko-chan isn't that type of girl. She's been walked over enough and I don't think such superficial things will win her back for you. You're going to have to do something meaningful and I would definitely recommend that you stay away from other women when you aren't working and let them know clearly that you have no interest." He finished.

Kuon groaned again. "But I don't have any interest in them. I don't flirt with them or, openly date them."

Yashiro deadpanned. "Seriously? You let them hang all over you and from what it looks like to an outsider, you flirt with them and lead them on. Not just that, you ended up in bed with a few of them while chasing after her."

"I don't do that!" He insisted.

"Ren... you slept with other women when you were still trying to figure out how you felt about her. You basically threw her an experience challenge as Cain and then you told her you loved her in Guam and never said another word about it afterwards. It was almost like you were telling her _"Oh by the way, I love you, for now."_ and then you come back and not say a single word to her about any of it telling her, _"Oh, I said I loved you? Never mind, I made a mistake. Just forget my little faux pas."_ do you see what I'm saying Kuon?" Yashiro ended with his true name to make a point.

* * *

Well, he was taking everyone's advice and this is where it was getting him. Not very far, he had to admit. He hadn't even made it through her apartment door. He had rung the doorbell, she had opened it without checking the peep-hole, took one look and slammed it in his face. He tried knocking for a few minutes and calling her name. That did no good. It didn't even get him a _"Go Away."_ from her. So, here he was now, sitting on her doorstep, waiting for her to acknowledge him for the past four hours.

"Well, didn't expect to see you here when I got home." Reino chuckled. "At least you're trying to take my advice." He sat next to him in the hall.

"She's pissed. She wouldn't even let me in. She slammed the door in my face." He told him and sighed.

Reino shook his head. "Stubborn woman." He sighed. "Her heart knows what it wants, but she's too bull-headed to admit it." Reino stood and offered him a hand up. "Here, I'll get you in, but you'll have to do the rest." He smirked mischievously.

"Uh... Isn't that illegal? You letting me into her apartment without her permission?" He asked him worriedly.

He shook his head. "It's mine too. You're my guest. She has no choice." He told him as he put his key in the lock and opened the door. It seemed as though she was in the kitchen and loud music filtered through the apartment. Reino could guess why. She had probably cranked it up so she couldn't hear Kuon at the door.

Reino showed him to the living room and poured him a drink. "I'm going to see what she's up to. You sit here and relax."

Kuon sat nervously on the sofa with the glass of Scotch Reino had poured him and nodded. "Thanks man."

Reino chuckled, "Don't thank me yet." and left for the kitchen.

* * *

Reino stood in the entryway to the kitchen and watched the little pixie buzz about as she prepared their dinner rather loudly with the knives, pots and pans. He laughed and startled her.

"Ah! Reino! Don't sneak up like that." She exclaimed.

He walked up to were she had been cutting vegetables and picked one off the cutting board. "So what's with all of this?" He waved around. "Why all the noise?"

Her face contorted in rage and she mumbled something about stray dogs and scratching doors, then something about neutering.

Reino winced. "Well, just so you know, I have a guest. He'll be staying in the guest room for a couple of days." He gave her a heads up.

She furrowed her brow and tossed the vegetables in a bowl for the salad. "Will they be eating with us too?"

He nodded. "Yep..."

She didn't bother to ask yet, her mind was still firmly planted on what happened earlier and Reino most certainly wouldn't invite him in... Would he? She shook the thought from her mind. She was cooking right now and didn't want to injure herself or, Reino if he actually had done something like that. There were too many sharp and quite a few blunt objects in the kitchen that could easily be used as a weapon. She sighed. "Fine, lay out an extra place setting."

He kissed her temple and did as instructed. He groaned inwardly. She was really going to be pissed after this.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes went wide as she brought their dinner to the table and notice who their esteemed guest was. She plastered the most scarily pleasant smile on and both men winced. She sat the main course and salad on the table so roughly it made the table tremor and a nice even tone spoke. "Enjoy your meal gentlemen." She turned back, went to the master bedroom and slammed to door so hard they could feel the apartment vibrate.

Kuon sighed. "Well it could have been worse."

Reino chuckled. "I suppose. Now all I have to worry about is her filleting me in my sleep tonight." He commented as he filled his plate and passed food to Kuon. "She does make a mean Chicken Yakitori." He hummed in approval.

Kuon nodded in agreement. "I can't disagree with you there. I really appreciate you trying to help me with all of this, but I really shouldn't be here." He told him quietly.

Reino shook his head as he took another bite of rice. "You're staying in the guest room tonight."

Kuon looked up at him a little worried. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Reino chuckled. "She's less likely to kill me in my sleep if there's a witness." He joked.

Kuon snorted. "That doesn't necessarily guarantee my safety."

The men heard the bedroom door open and watched the livid female stomp into the living room, throw a pillow, a blanket, a set of pajamas and a shave kit on the floor next to the sofa. "Bad dogs sleep alone on the floor." She hissed and stomped back into the bedroom, slamming the door once again with the same vigor as before.

Reino chuckled. "Yep, she's pissed." He took another bite of his chicken and Kuon just marveled at how calm he was about it all. "I'll give you the grand tour later." He smiled and continued his meal as if Kyoko being pissed at him was the most natural thing in the world, as if something like this was a regular occurrence.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked a little quietly.

Reino waved off the question. "Yeah... It's my battle. Don't worry about it. She'll cool off in couple of hours and come out to eat." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Damn-it Reino! Why?!" The female voice rang out throughout the morning air in the apartment.

"He's my guest and he will stay here for as long as I choose, Kyoko. It's for the best." The calm male voice answered.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" She spat out as pots and pans clanked.

"Why are you so..." He paused he was now starting to grow impatient and lose his temper. "You know what? Fuck it! It's for your own good! You cry in your sleep! You speak his name when your sleeping with _**me**_! You can't keep going on like this! It's tearing up your soul and it's killing me knowing that I'm allowing it to go on!" He told her in exasperation as he waved his hands around. He moved closer to the stunned female and caressed her cheek. "Look... I've known from the beginning that you'll never love me, but I love you and I can't stand seeing you this way. Just listen to what he has to say. At least give him a chance to explain himself and apologize. Hear him out, please?" He told her and pulled the now teary-eyed female to him. "Either way..." He wave his hand around. "What we have here... This?... This ends today. I feel like I'm using you and that isn't what I ever wanted. You deserve more than that." He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I forwarded your schedules and contracts to your old manager. He'll be calling you this afternoon to give you your appointment schedule for tomorrow. Okay?" He looked deeply into her eyes and nodded. "As I thought..." He gave her a small rueful smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned away to finish making breakfast.

He chuckled. "Don't be... It wasn't all you. I did have a part in this. In fact, I believe I was the one that suggested it in the first place. So... I suppose I should be the one apologizing to you." He told her as he walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Kuon was standing and had heard the entire conversation. He patted a stunned Kuon on the shoulder before leaving to get ready for the day. "If you don't take this chance today to fix what was broken or, if you ever hurt her again like you did... I will rip your soul from your body." Kuon shivered and knew that Reino meant every word and hated the fact that he was indebted to this man.

* * *

He sat, looking up from his breakfast, at the six seat dining table, wondering how he was going to proceed. She had placed his plate in front of him and made it a point to take the seat farthest from him. She was irritable, pissed, worn down from her conversation with Reino and the previous night and he could see it in her eyes and posture. She was forcing herself to be there and he knew it.

He cleared his throat. "Um... Thank you for breakfast. It's quite good." He thought to break the ice. The very, very thick ice in the room.

She nodded silently and took another bite, picked up her smart-phone and began reading the news.

He picked at his food a little more. "I heard you just got a new contract with _**Secrets**_ , congratulations."

She looked up at him and bit back a scathing retort. "Yes... Your _**mother**_ saw the latest PV I did for Vie Ghoul and thought I would fit as one of her print models."

He winced. That one was certainly a double-edged verbal slap. Mentioning that she knew his mother was Juli Hizuri and the PV that Yashiro and Lory had tried to hide from him. He took in a deep, silent breath. "You looked good in it. They loved it in Japan."

She glanced up at him. "They liked it here too. Although, I was a little nervous about making it in the first place." She admitted, slowly letting her guard down.

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you'll get more mature rolls out of it. The character in the video was pretty complex. I was really impressed by it." He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you..." She took a bite of her meal and sat her phone back on the table next to her glass of orange juice.

"I'm only telling you what I see." He didn't want to say the phrase, _I only speak the truth,_ because he knew somehow that would definitely set her off and then he wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

"So... I heard that Tragic Marker was doing well in the theaters. I haven't had the time to see any movies lately from Asia." She commented.

He nodded. "They're thinking of dubbing it for American and European audiences."

"That's good." She wiped her toast across the line of egg yolk on her plate and took a bite.

He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. "Kyoko, I..."

She looked at him as if she knew what was coming and shook her head. "Kuon... I think it's best if we at least wait until breakfast is done and cleaned up. These are my favorite dishes." She smirked at him.

He sighed a little relieved. "I wouldn't want you to break one over my head, not that I wouldn't deserve it." He joked a little and she let out a cute little snort.

"No... We certainly can't have that." She stood and took her empty dishes to the kitchen and began cleaning up. He soon followed.

"Need any help?" He asked as she took his breakfast dishes.

She shook her head. "No, but you can pour a couple of cups of coffee. She pointed to the cupboard with the mugs with her soapy hand.

 _A little cream and a spoon of sugar._ He thought to himself as he prepared hers, remembering how she took it from the time she had come to see him when she was developing Natsu for BoxR. He sat the mug on the counter and sat on one of the high stools there, waiting for her to finish cleaning the kitchen.

When she finished cleaning and folded the dish towel after drying her hands, she pulled up a stool and sat across from him. She took a deep sip of her coffee and enjoyed the flavor. Her brow furrowed. _How did he know to make it like this?_ She glanced up at him in silence.

"Is it okay? I didn't screw it up, did I?" He asked a little nervously.

She shook her head. "No... Actually it's perfect. How did you know how I like it?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I just remembered it from the last time I made it for you." He said quietly.

"Oh..." She murmured and took another sip.

"Kyoko... I never meant for things to get so out of hand. I want to apologize for hurting you and I want you to know everything. I am so sorry." He told her.

Her breath hitched and she knew she wasn't entirely prepared to listen to anything he had to say, but she promised herself and she somewhat promised Reino that she would listen. She nodded and he continued.

He stilled his nerves to tell her everything like Reino had suggested. He told her of the why and how he was in Japan with his father when they were young. The events surrounding it. How much her calling him a fairy prince and playing with him for those two weeks had meant to him. The origins of the stone he had given her and how much it pained him to leave her behind, even at 10 years old. He told her of his teen years, his friendship with Rick and Rick's demise, Tina's reaction and all of the sordid details of being a Hollywood teen actor in between. He hung his head in shame and at this point she was standing close to where he was sitting and pulled him into her arms, before she realized what she was doing.

He apologized for not telling her that he knew her the moment she called his name in the stairwell and why he didn't. He confessed of every little wrong that he felt he had committed towards her and begged for her to forgive him for being so careless and not seeing what she had been hiding from him, for not telling her that he loved her so much that it was painful, for betraying her and trying to rid himself of these feelings with other women, for not coming to her and just giving in.

They were there for a long while with her standing between his legs as he sat, with his arms wrapped around her waist and her cradling his head closely to her heart. He let out a long shaky sigh as she caressed his blond locks. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko. Can you ever find it in your heart to ever forgive me?" He murmured then looked up at her to find small tears escaping and streaking down her face.

She nodded. "Can you forgive me for being so terrible to you? For doing what I did?"

He reached up and wiped some of the tears from her cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was mine and Fuwa's faults for everything... Mostly mine. You needed something and I failed to give you what you needed. You did nothing wrong. I was in the wrong and only thinking of myself instead of who was most important." He pulled her closer and hugged her a little more tightly. "Kyoko... You will never and I do mean never, be second to anyone to me. I'm sorry I did that. I was stupid and I thought it would keep myself from hurting you. In the end, I just did more damage. Please let me fix what I've done. Will you let me love you? Even after the way I behaved?" He begged.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

" _ **Oh my. Kyoko-chan's villain, Katerina send chills up my spine. It reminds me of Hizuri-san's BJ from Tragic Marker."**_ The female entertainment reporter shivered.

The male laughed. _ **"I'm not so sure. I think Katerina scares me more than BJ. At least BJ was a little more fictional. Women like Katerina actually exist."**_

" _ **Well, the box office sales internationally are starting to approach the epic proportions that Tragic Marker held last year. I wonder if Bloodline is going to beat it out in sales."**_ The female announced.

The male nodded in agreement. _**"Well, either way they are both up for awards this season and it's been rumored that it's going to be a tight race between the amount of awards. Tragic Marker received 4 of the 6 awards they were up for last year and Bloodline is up for 8. I wonder how many they will win."**_

The female laughed. _**"I would really love to be a mouse in that household this season."**_ The female commented as she and the male bantered back and forth about the pair's most recent announcement and upcoming nuptials.

 _ **CLICK...**_

"Now for our little discussion about you filling my dressing room with all of those flowers today, Mr. Hizuri." She purred as she straddled his lap.

"I have no idea what your talking about Beautiful." He feigned innocence.

She rolled her eyes. "We already discussed the limits of spoiling me Kuon. You shouldn't spend so much."

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Am I not allowed to show you how thankful I am that you're mine?" He nipped at her ear. "And for that delightful little thing you do that drives me insane..." He nipped again. "And leaves me wanting more."

She blushed lightly and turned her head a bit, then her hand slowly moved down his neck, then torso and finally found it's mark on his lap and gently began kneading. "You mean this?" She purred trying to sound innocent.

He gasped a little and chuckled. "No... That other thing." He whispered to her after kissing her soundly and working his way down her neck into her partially opened blouse.

"Hmmm, I wonder what that would be." She pondered as she slowly slipped down onto her knees and her hands slid up his thighs to loosen his belt and open his fly and she watched his anticipation with a sexy smirk. Oh, how much she loved doing this. It made her feel so in control. Like she had all the power when it came to him and it was definitely something he was not going to object to, especially with her special little maneuver. The bringing him to the edge with her soft warm mouth and preventing and prolonging his experience with the placement and grip of her fingers. When she would finally allow him to tumble over the edge, he felt like his brains were going to leak out his ears and the sounds he would make for her, brought her deep satisfaction.

She giggled when he practically leapt off the sofa and pinned her to the floor. "Now it's your turn." He growled and quickly removed her top and latched on to her breast. "Mrs. Hizuri."

No one needed to know their little secret and it was no one's business that they married two months ago. They would have their "wedding" for their friends and family soon.

Their trek in this relationship had been long and difficult and there were moments where they didn't see eye to eye, but they would work things out, just as Juli had told her. Although there were moments of insecurity, as there are in all relationships, they powered through it. They would look to the future and both vowed not to throw into each other's faces what it took to get there.


	8. Omake: Little Moments

_**Omake:**_

* * *

 _ **Three Months:**_

He sat cordially chatting with the host in his most recent interview after he returned to Japan. Kyoko would be in LA for at least another two months, but he was commuting every weekend to spend with her, courtesy of their capable manager Yukihito Yashiro. The man was a managerial god to be able to juggle Ren's schedule in Japan and Kyoko's long distance with the help of Reino.

Kuon was still feeling a little insecure about leaving her there with a former lover, so he had decided it was time to let the world know exactly who he was and how he felt about her and tonight was the night. Yashiro and Reino had let him know that it would be recorded and she would see it the next day when she sat down after dinner to enjoy her tea.

He was nervous as hell and just as insecure as he was when he first started out. What would people think of him? Would they judge him and deem him unworthy of the career he had worked so hard for? Would they deem him unworthy of her?

"Ren... Here." Yashiro handed him a bottle of water and a handkerchief to dab the nervous sweat from his brow.

Kuon nodded and took the offered items. "Thank you Yukihito."

"It's almost time. Don't worry so much. It's for a good reason and you'll do fine." Yashiro encouraged him with a thumbs up as he walked off stage.

During the interview of his revelation he was asked the whys of it all and he decided to answer completely honestly. "There's a very special woman in my life that I've been in love with for a very long time. I wish to give her the real me. I don't want her to have to hide the fact that she and I are together and I don't want to have to lurk in the shadows, afraid of revealing myself. I don't want people to think that she's cheating on Ren Tsuruga with Kuon Hizuri. I want for her reputation to remain as clean as it's always been."

Reiko leaned back in her seat and smiled. "That's very admirable of you. Do you mind my asking who this special lady is? We haven't seen or, heard anything of your dating anyone since at least March. Is that when you met her?"

He chuckled. "I've actually known her since we were children, when my father brought me to visit Japan for the first time. He's from Kyoto and we were visiting family. With no other children around my age, I got a little bored and decided to go exploring and that's when we met. I didn't see her again until the spring of the year before last."

"That's pretty amazing. Did you keep in contact?" She asked.

He shook his head sadly. "No, unfortunately we didn't. When we met again... I wasn't exactly the nicest person to her and she and I both had changed quite a bit. We didn't recognize each other at all." He smiled softly. "We did figure things out recently and have since then started dating."

"Well... Who is this lucky lady?" She asked with bated breath.

He shook his head. "No... I seems as though I'm the lucky one. Kyouko is very special. She's beautiful, sweet, loving, caring of others, kind to everyone, understanding, talented in so many different ways, she can cook like a seasoned professional chef, she knows martial arts, she sings like an angel, moves as graceful as a butterfly..." And he went on and on.

Reiko could definitely see many the qualities of Kuu Hizuri shining through at the moment and cleared her throat to get him to stop. "Are we talking about Kyouko of LME?"

He nodded. "That would be her."

"The schoolgirl from the Curara commercial that Kanae Kotonami debuted in? The killer angel from Sho Fuwa's Prisoner PV? Mio? Natsu? Momiji? And the Succubus from Vie Ghoul's PV?" She clarified in shock.

He chuckled and nodded. "Those would be all of her most recent roles. She's also a print model for _**Secrets**_ and _**Cygne Blanc**_." He added.

"Oh! I've seen her ad for _**Seduction**_ for _**Cygne Blanc**_ in their latest campaign. She looks stunning. That was a pretty sexy ad. Does it make you jealous that she had to model dressed like that with other male models for the ad?" She asked curiously.

He smiled and shook his head. "No... It's all part of the job and I trust her completely."

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Yes... That's what love is all about isn't it? Trust. Well Kuon, congratulations on your relationship and we wish you all the best for the future. Perhaps you and she can appear together some time."

As she sat watching the interview in the living room of the Hizuri home, where she was now staying, drinking her tea and thumbing through her script for _**Bloodline**_ , she nearly shot tea out of her nose and choked. She and Juli started giggling at his extended description of her and Kuu looked at the females confused.

"What are you two laughing at?" He asked, not seeing the comparison with his son.

Juli just patted him on the shoulder and kissed his temple. "Nothing you would understand dear. Just girl stuff." She told him as she left the room for some paper towels to clean up the tea on the coffee table.

* * *

 _ **One Year:**_

"DAD! You have to wait... You can tell anyone you want in a month, **_after_ **the public ceremony." Kuon grabbed the phone out of his hand and shut it. "Yukihito and Reino don't even know yet."

Kuu pouted. "But... I want to tell at least one person... Won't you let me?" He whined to his son and daughter-in-law.

Juli rolled her eyes. "Kuu... No one else knows they got married in Vegas a few months ago. How would it look for them if this got out before the ceremony? People will think it's the only reason they got married. If I can keep it a secret, so can you."

Kuu's shoulders dropped and his aura fell a little from the disappointment. "Fiiiine..." He pouted and shuffled his feet like a small child. "But after the ceremony, I get to tell the world I'm a grandpa!"

Kuon groaned and Kyoko giggled. "Fine Dad... I'll let you make the first announcement. Okay?"

"Yesss!" He roughly pulled Kuon into a hug and kissed Kyoko on the cheek.

* * *

 _ **Two Years:**_

"I know! I just don't like the way he leers at you on set! It's like he's undressing you with his eyes!" He ranted.

Kyoko groaned. "Kuon..." She stopped him with a gentle touch to the cheek. "Who do I come home to at night? Who makes love to me?" And that is what they always clarified it as. Not having sex, but making love. "Who do I wake up to in the morning?"

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry... I... I just get so jealous sometimes. I sometimes forget that we both suffer from the same affliction when it comes to things like that." He kissed her. "Forgive me?"

She smiled softly. "Of course I do, but only if you forgive me when I get that way too."

He swept her up into his arms to carry her off to their bedroom and kissed her soundly. "I think you have a deal."


End file.
